needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Revenge
Twisted Revenge is the fourth stage in Need for Madness 2 and unlocks Sword of Justice upon completion. Overview The stage itself is much like Do The Snake Dance from the first Need for Madness and introduces the use of the Snake Dance, an evasive action. The Electrified Hoop is in the middle, and is not part of the track. Strategy Racing The player needs to pass 10 laps to complete this stage, and this is generally not recommended. If the player is unable to waste Sword of Justice, Lead Oxide or MAX Revenge are viable choices as they are capable of withstanding hits from Sword of Justice and they're fast enough to race. Faster cars like Formula 7 and La Vita Crab may finish the game faster, but they are riskier to use for the player, since they cannot easily withstand hits from other cars, especially Sword of Justice. Wasting This is the recommended choice to win the stage, as it is not as time consuming compared to racing 10 laps here. The game states to press the A button to make the guidance arrow point at the other cars, which the player should advise to do since they will know which cars are nearby. The recommended car choices are Wow Caninaro and Lead Oxide due to their high strength and endurance ratings as well as their acceleration ratings to catch up with other cars. Since this stage is 10 laps, the player has plenty of time to waste all of the cars long before the racers could even finish. The player should primarily target weaker cars in the game like Formula 7 and Nimi before targeting larger threats. The player should bear in mind of their damage bar, they must head to the fixing hoop in the middle if they're too damaged. It is recommended to waste cars that are attempting to head to the fixing hoop, or if they are in a Bad Landing to inflict more damage to them. It is likely that Sword of Justice would be the last remaining car left. It's above average strength rating can severely damage the player's car if not careful, so the player should attempt to inflict some damage to it and then retreat as it is generally not recommended to hit Sword of Justice head on, especially when it's travelling at top speed. However, Sword of Justice's endurance is below average for its class, so it can be suspectible to severe damage if caught off guard. Once the player has inflicted enough damage to Sword of Justice, it will eventually attempt to run to the fix, to which the player should intercept it before it could reach the fix. If done correctly, Sword of Justice should be wasted. Alternatives can be used upon strategic use. For example, MAX Revenge is capable of launching other cars, which can inflict additional damage as a result of rebounding from the stage walls and the ground. It is also capable of withstanding hits from stronger cars, especially Sword of Justice. However, its lower acceleration and powersave can be difficult to keep up with other cars when wasting. Drifter X is also another alternative. Like MAX Revenge, it is capable of launching other cars and inflict serious damage to other cars and it is fast enough to keep up with other cars. However, its abysmal handling can be difficult for the player to control, and it may be harder to intercept other cars, especially if they're attempting to fix. Trivia *There is a rather odd glitch if MASHEEN is in the game; if left alone for a while and all the other cars are wasted, it will go to the first Ramp and start circling in front of it. However, if the player veers near it, it will revert back to wasting, and if left alone again, it will go back to the same place. Category:Tracks